Glue Man
'''Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi '''is a professional wrestler and former basketball player for the Boston Celtics. Glue Man made his first appearance at the inaugural Jerma Rumble, in which he entered as the 18th contestant. During Glue Man's entrance, Jerma announced the creation of a poll on Twitter seeking to determine the worst shitty character ever made; within ten seconds, Glue Man receives 97,000 votes, technically making him the worst shitty character in the Jerma universe. Despite this, Glue Man went on to prove a formidable combatant in the ring, exhibiting both remarkable strength and intelligence; indeed, it is possible that he is the smartest character ever conceived. History Background Not much is known about Gabe Degrossi's family life. Athleticism runs in his bloodline, with his ancestor George R. "Glue Man" Sr. being considered the father of contemporary wrestling.Glue Man - A Timeless Hero [T-Shirt] Gabe would go on to be more interested in basketball than wrestling, shirking his family legacy. Basketball Career In his early years, Gabe Degrossi was a star basketball player. Some called him the best basketball player to ever live, winning "Player of the Game" awards nearly every game he played in. After college, Degrossi made it onto the Boston Celtics, and soon became the captain of the team in 1997. He was a teammate of a future fellow wrestler, Frank Pizza. Because of these two, the Celtics never lost any matches. Degrossi was dubbed the "Glue Man" for his stunning handles, able to grip the ball as though his hands were covered in glue. This was also a loving homage to his legendary ancestor. He was also known to one-hand lob the ball across the court, directly into the basket. He taught the rest of the Celtics' team this technique, causing none of them to ever miss a full-court shot. This streak would be broken when Frank Pizza finally missed a full-court shot in a game against the Milwaukee Bucks in 1997. The Accident In Jermania 2014, the source of Glue Man's current adhesive physique was revealed. Though the details are murky, sometime during his time on the Boston Celtics Degrossi was involved in a tragic glue factory accident. It is not yet revealed what exactly happened, but his body was transformed and is now entirely composed of hardened glue - a cruel twist of fate, considering his nickname. This accident seemed to crush his spirit, and he left the Celtics and the entire NBA soon after. Wrestling Career After the accident, Gabe was left heartbroken. However, he found solace in the Jerma Wrestling Federation, a place for freaks like him to duke it out for cash and glory. Remembering his ancestor George R. Sr., Gabe decided to finally take on his family's legacy and become a professional wrestler. Gabe made his debut in the JWF when he was allegedly 22 years old, under the alias of the super cool, radical dude "G-Grossi". In his first match, he was almost killed by Dogman, the partially-blind Magical Dog Magician. However, he soon came into his own, taking on the role of a superhero character known as "Glue Man". He eventually even became popular enough to be invited to prestigious JWF events such as the Jerma Rumble and Jermania. He would go on to be one of the most beloved characters in the JWF, being rated as the "best shit character" of all time and establishing a fierce rivalry in the ring with the crazed streamer Jerma himself. Physical Appearance Before "the accident", Gabe Degrossi was a lanky yet athletic young man with relatively pale skin. He was completely bald and had a funny-shaped jaw and head, but not as funny-shaped as he would be after the accident. He played on the Boston Celtics as the number 11, and thus wore the corresponding white and green basketball outfit. After the accident, Gabe's body was transformed. Now, Glue Man is a delightful being with snow-white skin that resembles the color of liquid glue. He is one of the few characters to have a sixty-pack. His face is extremely long and sometimes it's almost as pointy as The Pencil's head. He has a very large chin, long and thin ears and an oddly shaped mouth which makes him look as though he is always sad. His long nose sharply contrasts with his small eyes, and his eyebrows are barely visible. He has an extremely large forehead. It has been noted that punching Glue Man is mostly harmless due to his soft glue-like skin. During his JWF debut as "G-Grossi", he wore black pants, a navy blue jacket, and dark blue sunglasses. However, after his transition into the "Glue Man" superhero persona, he did away with the outfit in exchange for a superhero suit. At first, he wore a slate blue cape with brown tights and blue boots and began going shirtless. Starting in 2016, he swapped the brown tights for black ones and changed the blue of his cape and boots to a much brighter royal blue. In the Jerma Rumble - Live Action, he also wore teal gloves that reached up to his elbows. He also had a new cape custom-made for Vinewrestle 2019 that included white into the design and had sharp edges along the top. GlueManNBA.PNG|Gabe Degrossi of the Boston Celtics, before the accident G-Grossi.JPG|Gabe in his wrestling debut as "G-Grossi" Glueman2014.png|Gabe as his current persona, "Glue Man" Star and glueman rumblehouse.png|Glue Man in the Rumble House special, when he briefly started penciling in his eyebrows File:Ca56c3f77146289af84998416db84dc2.png|Glue Man in the Jerma Rumble - Live Action Glueman2016.png|Glue Man in Jermania 2016 Glueman2018.png|Glue Man in Jermania 2018, when his skin was slightly more blue than usual Glueman vinewrestle.png|Glue Man in Vinewrestle 2019, wearing his custom-made cape for the event In The Ring Glue Man is usually shown to favor kicks instead of punches. For some unknown reason, he always aims for the oldest one in the ring, leading some to believe that he is an intelligent fighter. The Jerma Rumble He first appeared in Jerma Rumble as the 17th fighter and is subsequently double-teamed while trying to attack Grandpa and Danny Devito. After some time he manages to toss Danny Devito out of the ring. He continues to fight until the end; after Jerma eliminates Byeah #419, he is one of the two last contenders. Glue Man holds out for roughly a minute before being defeated by Jerma, the Champion of the First Jerma Rumble. Jerma Rumble 2 and Jermania 2014 Glue Man was not a contestant in the second Jerma Rumble. However, after Jerma is eliminated, a behind-the-scenes camera captures Glue Man walking to his car when Jerma suddenly attacks him. Jerma proceeds to smash Glue Man's head onto his own car window before security is called. This assault by Jerma caused Glue Man to turn face (become a fan-favorite) and protagonist during Jermania 2014. Glue Man's goal in Jermania 2014 was to defeat Jerma in a ladders match. However, both competitors lost the bout after interference from the Jerma Rumble 2 winner, Cap'n Crunch. The Rumble House Glue Man was one of the eight wrestlers chosen to participate in the reality show spin-off, The Rumble House. During this time he started penciling in his eyebrows. His rivalry with Jerma continued here, and Jerma even rudely spilled his drink on Glue Man's naked chest. Despite this, Glue Man was the most charismatic of the group, and when they went out to the bar he started getting a bunch of strangers to do push-ups with him. Jerma Rumble 3 In Jerma Rumble 3 Glue Man enters as the fourth contender where he shows off his expensive fireworks which he "paid $60 for." Glue Man proceeds to fight his former teammate, Frank Pizza, almost getting eliminated by him. Glue Man didn't manage to eliminate anyone in this rumble and was eliminated by a double team from Count Chocula and The Giant Rat. Jerma Rumble - Live Action Glue Man appeared in Jerma Rumble - Live Action where he entered as the 6th contender. He goes on to quickly eliminate both Jerma and Jay Buffet, briefly 'dominating' the ring before being eliminated by Burgah Boy. After Glue Man's elimination Jerma taunts him for looking like "a ripped up sock". Jermania - Stream Edition During the first-ever Jermania - Stream Edition, Jerma and Glue Man participated in a backstage brawl (aka "Throw The Guy Back And Forth From Shoe Box To Shoe Box Fight") . During the brawl Glue Man held his own despite Jerma performing some despicable moves on him, causing the crowd to boo Jerma. The brawl ended after Glue Man performed a finishing move on Jerma, possibly killing him. He also appeared in both of the Rumbles, though he didn't do very well in either of them. He was notably without his cape for the entirety of the event, likely because of how difficult it actually is to wrestle with a cape. Jermania 2017 Glue Man's entrance in Jermania 2017 was unique, as he had a short little ditty play when he got in the ring for some reason. He eliminated James Garfield but was eliminated by Charlie Cheese Nips. In the Rumble after the time reset, Glue Man eliminated BDDBB, Dr. Oetker, and James Garfield again, and was eliminated himself by Charlie Cheese Nips again. Jermania - Late Edition In the first Rumble of Jermania - Late Edition, Glue Man did terribly and was eliminated by Magistank pretty quickly. In the redo Rumble, he did much better, eliminating Fireman and having a much later entrance time in general. He thought that this was his chance at finally winning a Rumble, but it would not be so, as the Green Screen would cause a time reset before the Rumble could come to a conclusion. VineWrestle 2019 Glue Man made a surprise appearance as Jerma's tag team partner in an impromptu match against Joel and Pantherk after Jerma invaded Vinesauce Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) and won the VineWrestle tournament for the vacant championship. Joel, upset that the title was won by an outsider and that Jerma had used magic to assist his win, (Magic is legal in Jerma Championship Wrestling, however, it is illegal in VWE) challenged Jerma to put the title on the line in a tag match which Jerma and Glue Man were victorious in. The following day, during the inaugural Vine Rumble, Glue Man invaded again, despite Joel's protests, lasting 9 minutes and 17 seconds before being eliminated by the CBT Wizard. Other Appearances Glue Man - A Timeless Hero Glue Man was the first creature of the Jermaverse to ever appear on a Human T-shirt in his tribute. Thanks to Lord Jerma, limited humans have had the chance of officially immortalizing Glueman's body and owning a piece of Jerma Channel History. Glue Man's t-shirt cost not $12,000, not $8000, not even $5000, but the symbolic amount of 20USD. The artifact is unfortunately no longer available for purchase, but Lord Jerma can finally say the considered Worst Character Ever and Useless by himself is finally Timeless. Who's Ready for Some B-Ball? Glue Man was also seen as the captain of the Boston Celtics in the video "Who's Ready for Some B-Ball?", this is the video where it reveals his real name is Gabe Degrossi, where it's then confirmed by Jerma during the third Jerma Rumble where Glue Man is fighting against Frank Pizza. The video begins with someone surfing channels on a television, encountering a channel with a b-ball match: Boston Celtics against Bucks. The Boston Celtics always score from the other side of the field by chunking the ball across the court one-handed into the basket. After a bit of time, it is revealed that Degrossi got his nickname "The Glue Man" because he sticks the ball in his hand as if it was covered in glue and he has the ability to control the ball like no other human. It is also revealed that he then told his teammates how to do it and that made the Boston Celtics win 282 to 84. The Movies - Attack of the 50ft Glue Man Gabe Degrossi also had a short-lived acting career. He starred in the film Attack of the 50ft Glue Man as Private J. Killeen. In this role, he was (sometimes) gigantic in size and wore a classic police officer uniform. He fought against Dr. Oetker on the streets of a bustling city. He received great acclaim for this role, being called "the ultimate action hero". Gallery GlueManNBA.PNG|Glue Man's face in the NBA video (around 10 years before the first Jerma Rumble) GluemanNBA2.PNG|Glue Man passing the ball to Frank Pizza gluemannba3.PNG|Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi, one of the best players, if not the best, of all GlueManEliminate.PNG|Glue Man eliminating Danny Devito GlueManEliminated.PNG|Glue Man getting eliminated by Jerma GlueManSmash.PNG|Glue Man getting his head smashed into his car's window by Jerma GlueManvsJerma.PNG|Glue Man vs Jerma in a ladder match in Jermania 2014 JermaCheapShot.PNG|Glue Man getting kicked in the testicles by Jerma GlueManEliminated2.PNG|Glue Man getting double teamed by The Giant Rat and Count Chocula moments before getting eliminated GLMNMS.png| Glue Man about to completely miss Jerma G-Grossi.JPG|Glue Man as "G-Grossi" File:JermaSpilling.PNG|Jerma spilling a drink on Glue Man GlueManCool.PNG|Glue Man with all his friends at the bar Star and glueman rumblehouse.png|STAR_ and Glue Man talking with each other File:GlueManCloseup.PNG|A close up of Glue Man's face Jermaglue.png|jermaGlue emote Trivia * "Degrossi" likely comes from the same root as the French verb "dégrossir", meaning "to trim." * It is unknown if, and how, Glue Man can feel pain and bleed since he's made out of glue. * Glue Man's first theme song, used in the ad for his T-shirt, was Run Amok by Kevin MacLeod. Later, he received another theme song, the aptly titled Glue Man Theme by Blordow, for the Jerma Rumble - Live Action. * Glue Man may have been turned into a man-made out of glue by the same scientists that made Bat Boy. * In the first Jerma Rumble, an online poll was conducted to see who was the shittiest character. Glue Man won by a large margin. * Glue Man's finishing move in JWF is a Tombstone Piledriver, and in the live-action, his finisher was a Chokeslam. * Although Glue Man's wrestling gimmick is that of a superhero, it's unknown if he's ever actually saved anyone's life. * In Jerma Rumble 3, he is referred to as "everybody's favorite shit character." *In the Fire Pro Wrestling World stream, it was revealed that he was born in April of 1968, weighs 213 lbs, and is 6'2. *He probably eats pickles. *Given that Glue Man is made of glue, it is believed that he has ties to the Kentucky Derby. This is unconfirmed. *His workout regimen is going on Reddit, writing ten paragraph arguments with people, aggressively slamming the enter key and swearing, repeating that over seventy times, and then taking a shower. VRChat Safari References Category:Shitty Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Basketball Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Boston Celtics Category:Superhero Category:NBA Category:Jerma Rumble 5